legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P6/Transcript
(Rose is seen on the couch playing with a small ball as Erin watches her smiling. Jack and Alex are seen looking over weirded out) Alex: Uhhh, Erin? You okay over there? Erin: Oh yeah I'm fine! Never better! Jack: Well, you've been watching her go at it with that ball for about five minutes now. Alex: It's kinda weirding me out. Erin: I can't help it! She's so cute! Jack: Well, I mean that is true. Erin: I truly understand how Mina feels when she made friends with Omega. Alex: Guess bonding with a Targhul as an infant makes you friends for life. Erin: Fine with me! (Rose is seen throwing the ball into the air and catching it. She then does it again but misses the catch as it hits her in the face, making her fall on her back as she starts tearing up) Erin: *gasp*! Alex: Oh no. (Rose starts to cry as she covers her face) Erin: Oh Rose! (Erin picks Rose up and hugs her) Erin: Are you okay? Rose: Ball..... Huuuuuuuuurt! Erin: Shh shh its okay sweetie. I got you. I got you. (Rose starts to cry a little more, before Erin starts slowly moment and humming a song to try and calm Rose down) Alex: Jeez Jack, I feel like she likes Rose more than you. (Jack turns and punches Alex in the arm) Alex: Ow, I was kidding! Jack: Yeah well it wasn't a funny joke! Alex: But for real: The way Erin is with Rose right now? Its... Its almost really sweet. Jack: Yeah... Its almost like Erin's a mom right now. (Erin is seen holding Rose as she calms back down and looks up at her) Erin: Better now? Rose: Y-Yes.... Erin: Aww there you go! All better! (Erin holds Rose tight as she hugs her) Erin: Now no more crying, okay sweetie? Rose: O..Okay.. Erin: That's a good girl. *Kisses Rose's fore head* Rose: *Giggles* Jack: *Starts to feel a little jealous* ... Alex: So, how's she holding up Erin? Erin: Pretty good so far. Nothing seems too out of the ordinary. Alex: Has she needed to eat at all? Erin: No but I guess I should check on the food for when she does. I bet your gonna big eater. *Starts to tickle Rose's tummy while doing baby talk* Isn't that right? Aren't you a big eater? Rose: *Loud giggling* Jack: .,.... I'll.... Go check on the food for you Erin. Erin: Thanks Jack. *Resumes baby talking to Rose* (Jack gets up as Alex stays behind) Alex: Hm, I think Jack might actually be a bit jealous of Rose right now Erin. Erin: What? Jack? Jealous? Pfft! Yeah right. Alex: Well you gotta admit the way you are with Rose right now- Erin: Oh Jack's fine, he's got nothing to worry about either. (Jack walks back out with a few strips of leftover bacon) Jack: I didn't know how hungry she was so this was all I grabbed. Erin: Thanks Jack. *Takes the bacon* Hey Rose? *Puts Rose down* Are you hungry sweetie? Rose: Food... Erin: *Gives Erin the bacon* Make sure you eat all up. (Rose looks at the bacon and sniffs it before she begins to absorb it into her body) Erin: Better? Rose: Yes....Er....in.... Erin: Awww! Well, you're welcome Rose. Rose: Thanks.... (Miles then walks up as his mask beeps) Miles: Hey guys, we got a situation downtown. Alex: What is it? Miles: Apparently a Targhul was seen downtown. It's just....walking around apparently. Jack: Huh, weird. Erin: Well, we should probably- Alex: Actually Erin, I think you should stay home. Erin: What, why? Alex: You've gotta take care of Rose remember? Erin: Oh.. Oh yeah that's true... Crap I didn't think of that. Rose: E..Er...in..? Erin:..... *Picks up Rose* Right. You guys go. I guess I'm off field duty for now. Miles: What're you gonna do with her? Erin: I don't know. I might show her around the place. Maybe take her down to the beach. Alex: As long as you two have fun. Erin: Trust me, we will! *Looks at Rose* Isn't that right, cutie? *Pokes Rose's face* Boop. Rose: *Giggles* Fun... Jack:...…. *Eye twitches* Erin: Right. Go and save the day guys. I'll be all right here. Alex: Alright, are the others outside Miles? Miles: Waiting on you guys. Alex: Then let's go. (The three leave as Erin and Rose sit back down on the couch) Erin: Well, we're home alone now sweetie. Rose: alone... Erin: Yep! Just you and me! What do you wanna do? Rose:.... *Yawns* sleepy..... Erin: Oh you need a nap little girl? Rose: Sleepy.... Erin: Aww well come here. I can show you around after you get some sleep. (Rose crawls up and bonds with Erin) Erin: There you go. You enjoy yourself Rose. Rose: Thank.....you... (Rose goes silent as she falls asleep, leaving Erin alone. It then cuts to the other heroes out in town as they look around for the Targhul) Uraraka: Uhhh, you said it was here right Miles? Miles: It should be. This is where the police beacon was set, but there's nothing here. Omega: Well we gotta find this Targhul, quick. The last thing we need is MORE of my kind trying to piss people off. Mina: We don't need to give P.A.T any more fuel then they got. Alex: We're doing our best guys, but P.A.T isn't your normal everyday villains. Mina: I know but- Zulu: LOOK OUT!! (An explosion is heard as everything goes slow motion. A car is then seen flying toward the heroes before it is blasted away by Alex. The slow motion then stops as the heroes all look to find Gunpowder standing across from them) Gunpowder: Finally.....I found you. Alex: Well, I'm guessing that's him then. Izuku: Definitely. Gunpowder: Defenders... Enemies to the queen! Zulu: So... He's with Ginetra is he... Omega: Hey! What do we call you? Gunpowder: Call me Gunpowder. It is the birth name given to me by the Queen. Alex: Huh? Charlie: Not a very clever name. Gunpowder: You won't be saying that after this!! (Gunpowder starts running toward the heroes) Alex: Don't worry guys! It's one of him against all of us, we can- (Gunpowder runs up and fires an explosion from his hand, knocking the heroes back) Miles: THE HELL?! (The heroes all fly back and recover as Gunpowder blows smoke from his hand) Gunpowder: Not a very good first effort heroes. Maybe try to keep your guard up a little more. Bakugo: What the hell is this?! THAT"S MY QUIRK YOU BASTARD!! Enjiro: Dude! He's got Bakugo's quirk!? Alex: How the hell? Where did this guy get a Quirk?! Bakugo: More importantly, why mine?! Gunpowder: Simple. You Quirk-Users were born as perfect killing machines. I'm simply here to fulfill that role is all. (Gunpowder exposes his claws) Gunpowder: Although, when combined with Targhul DNA, they seem to do wonders! (Gunpowder uses an explosion to launch himself into the air) Gunpowder: Now prepare to die Defenders! Gientra's gonna enjoy using your bodies as incubators! (Gunpowder begins falling toward the heroes) Alex: Hold on guys, get ready for a fight! Bakugo: Gladly! (The heroes all look up at Gunpowder. It then cuts to Erin back home as she walks down the hall) Erin: Jeez. I never realized how quiet this place was until now. (Erin walks down some more before she stops in front of Ian's door) Erin: Hm. Come to think of it, I think Ian might still be in there. (Erin looks down at the doorknob) Erin: I should probably go check on him. (Erin grabs onto the doorknob but begins staring at it instead of turning it) Erin:....... (Erin begins to slowly turn before Rose falls from her body and slides onto the ground) Rose: *yawns* Erin: Rose? Rose: Awake.... Erin: *Picks up Erin* Hey there sweetie. Rose: What... Doing? Erin: Oh nothing. Just.....waiting for you to wake up was all. Rose: Oh....Okay.... Erin: So, you ready to look around now that you got your sleep? Rose: Okay... *Points to Ian's door* Here... Erin: Oh um... Sorry Rose.. We can't go in there. Rose: Why...? Erin: That's one of my friends room and... He locked it. Ian: Why....? Erin: Its... A long story. I'll tell you another time. But here. I'll show you the kitchen. That's where we keep the food. Rose: Food... Erin: Yeah. And then I'll show you the beach. Rose: Okay..... Erin: Let's go! (Erin and Rose head toward the kitchen as Rose starts looking around) Rose: Pretty..... Erin: Yeah I know right? You can get all the food you want from in here! Rose: Really...? Erin: Yep. Should be plenty to eat right now. We got bacon, ham, beef, steak, and if you are good, I might give you some cake later. Rose: Cake...? Erin: You don't know what cake is? Rose: Newborn.....Don't....know much.... Erin: Oh trust me, when you try it you'll love it! Rose: Okay.....What now...? Erin: Well, I'm gonna take you to my room, then I'm gonna change into my swim wear, and then we're gonna go to the beach. Rose: Swim... Wear? Erin: Just give me a minute. (Erin leaves with Rose as she opens her door) Erin: Stay here. I'll be right back. (Erin closes the door as Rose sits outside the door. She looks around before she notices a chocolate bar sitting on a table by the couch) Rose: Oooh.... (Rose crawls over to the table and looks up at the chocolate bar before she tries reaching up for it, but she can't reach due to her height.) Rose: *Grunting* I.... Want.... (Rose continues to try and reach for the chocolate, but soon sees she can't) Rose:... *sits down sad* …. (Rose looks around until she sees an empty box sitting by the garage entrance) Rose: Hmmm.... (Rose is seen as she pushes the box slowly over to the table before stopping. She then crawls onto it and looks at the chocolate bar which is now in range of her grasp) Rose: Hmm... Mine... (Rose grabs the chocolate bar. She gets off the box and then sniffs the chocolate. Liking how it smells, she takes it and absorbs it whole) Rose: That... Yummy! (Rose then hears Erin's door open as she looks over scared as she goes to hide the wrapper for the chocolate bar. Erin then steps out dressed in her swim suit) Erin: Okay Rose, I'm re- Rose? (Erin sees Rose sitting with something behind her back) Erin: Rose what are you doing? Rose: Nothing... Erin: Nothing? Rose: Nothing... Erin: Hmmmmmm..... (Erin looks over at the table as she sees the chocolate bar has vanished) Erin: Oh I see now! You got Charlie's candy bar didn't you? Rose: Uhh....Yes.... Erin: Aw you know he's not gonna be happy to find that out. Rose: I'm.....sorry... Erin: Aww it's okay Rose. (Erin walks over and picks Rose up) Erin: Let's just head outside. You're gonna love this part! Rose: Okay.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts